Summer in Llanview
by thepostmastersdaughter
Summary: Tired of Matthew Buchanan's hot 'n cold feelings for her, Destiny Evans is ready to throw in the towel. Matthew has other plans though.The chase is on as Matthew works to regain Destiny's trust and win heart by the end of summer.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This story takes place during the summer of 2011. Matthew didn't killed Eddie Ford or end up in a coma. He and Destiny never had sex and she never got pregnant. For those who are wondering, yes this story was posted on the Mestiny fanboard (with most of my other fics), but it will be posted in its entirety on here =)

**Chapter 1: Girl Talk**

Destiny hummed along absentmindedly to the song playing over the loud speaker as she scanned the uncharacteristically crowded food court. Her best friend Danielle was late. She was supposed to meet her at the Llanview Mall at 4pm but it was nearly 4:30pm. Dani knew how much Destiny hated waiting especially when a sale was calling her name. On top of that she was in need of some serious retail therapy. Something about trying on a new pair shoes just seemed to make her forget all her problems and did she ever have problems, namely Matthew Buchanan.

Snoop Dogg was right on the money when he dubbed Matt "the playa from da Himalayas" on his visit to Llanview. Matthew had gone and turned their perfectly good friendship on its head by refusing to keep his hands and lips to himself. This was of course after he declared they could only ever be friends. Destiny accepted that and even became friends with his then girlfriend. Everything was going great until said girlfriend became persona non grata in Matthew's life.

After raging for months he set his sights on Destiny…sort of. On the one hand he gleefuly showed her ex-boyfriend up every chance he got, kissed her and was all kinds of awesome. On the other hand, he was a complete and total jerk, pushing her away and claiming that their kisses "meant nothing". She actually believed him until a few nights ago. Matthew was distraught after finding out that everything his parents said about his uncle Clint was true. He handled the news the way he always did: He turned to her. No sooner than he called, she was at his place, arms streatched open, ready to comfort him.

In what seemed to be becoming a habit whenever one of them was upset, they ended up kissing. As usual she tried to bolt afterwards, but that night he stopped her. Despite the tiny voice in her head that shouted _run, _she stayed and the next thing she knew they were on his bed making out something fierce. By the time she regained her senses and put on the brakes, Matthew was shirtless and her jeans were halfway down her hips. Clearly shaken by what had nearly taken place, neither uttered a word as Matthew retrieved his shirt and Destiny pulled up her pants. Fully clothed again, she did the only thing she could— took off like a bat out of hell.

Cringing at the memory, Destiny lowered her head onto the table she was sitting at. Her life had been one drama after the next ever since Matthew came into her life freshman year. Maybe MTV would be interested in giving her a show.

"Des," Dani called out as she touched Destiny's shoulder.

Destiny nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh my gosh Dani! You just shaved five years off my life."

"Sorry I'm late—this is for you," Dani smiled handing her rattled friend a drink as a peace offering. "You ready to try on some dresses?"

Destiny curled her lips up into a scowl. "I told you I'm not going to prom Dani"

"Is it because you don't have a date?" Dani asked.

"No. I—"

"Well good because you have one."

"Unless someone asked me and I didn't know, I'm pretty sure I'm flying solo."

"I'll go with you."

Destiny snorted. "Umm no thanks. Besides aren't you going to Nate's prom?"

"So what? Is there some law saying that I can't go to my own prom with my bestie and to my boyfriend's the next night?"

"Prom and I don't mix," Destiny argued thinking back to past expereinces that fell far short of her expectations.

"You had a good time last year Des," Dani contended.

"Yeah until I had to tell Markko about Langston cheating on him."

"Okay so that wasn't so great. But what about the year before?"

"You mean when I had to beg my cousin to take me because I was upset with Matthew?"

"Oh…well they say the third time's the charm right?" Dani nudged Destiny's shoulder playfully before continuing, "Come on Des it'll be fun."

"I guess," Destiny replied unenthusiastically.

"And who knows, maybe you'll meet a cute guy there."

Destiny sneered. "I doubt it and even if I did, they wouldn't be able to get within ten feet of me."

"Why not?"

Matthew's name slipped out before Destiny could catch herself.

"What does Matthew have to do with this?"

Destiny figured it was time to fill Dani in on her latest drama. "He's gone all stalker on me since the last time we kissed."

Dani nearly choked on her lemonade. "Excuse me! You guys kissed, when?

"After Nate's party."

"Nate's party—wait, that was in January!"

"Yeah," Destiny replied nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Matthew said it didn't mean anything."

"But he's stalking you?"

"Yeah, but that didn't happen until after we kissed last week."

"Two kisses are mostly definitely something Des. What did he say this time?"

"I didn't give him the chance to say anything."

"Uh why not?"

"I needed to get out of there while I still could." Destiny elaborated further when she saw how alarmed Dani looked. " That didn't come out right. Things just got really _intense _ between us."

"Intense how?"

Destiny leaned closer to Dani, like she feared someone would hear what she was about to confess. "We almost did it."

Dani stared at Destiny, eyes blinking, mind completely blank, unsure of what she'd just heard. "It as in_ it_?"

"Sex—we almost had sex."

"Excuse me while I pick my jaw up off the floor," Dani said still processing everything. "How did this happen? I need details!"

"It just did and now he won't leave me alone. He's blowing up my phone, following me around school…"

"So why don't you just talk to him?"

"I can't do that!"

"Shh calm down girl," Dani sassed. "We both know that you can't just brush something like _that _off Des."

"I know, but what am I supposed to say?"

"Tell him how you feel."

That was the problem. Her feelings were all over the place. For the last two years she felt like a rag-doll, the way constantly Matthew dragged her around playing with her emotions. She was tired of it. Even so, her feelings for Matthew were always there bubbling just beneath the surface. What could she say, he was it for her. Now as for Matthew's feelings for her, Destiny couldn't be sure one way or the other. He was either hot or cold with his feelings and she absolutely hated that."look, Matthew's already hurt me once. I can't go through that again."

Dani felt a twinge of guilt. She was partly responsible for Matthew hurting Des after all. "You have every right to be cautious, but don't throw this chance away if you think you still have feelings for Matthew."

Destiny knew Dani was right. Who would have thought she'd be such an amazing friend. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither," Dani smiled back. The friends shared a brief before Destiny announced that Logans was having a super sale. "You know the petite sizes go fastest," she reminded her.

"Does that mean I have a prom date?" Dani asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I think it does."


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Straight Up**

Matthew leaned against his locker with his arms folded across his chest and foot tapping the floor. _You're not running away from me today Des. _Impatient, Matthew glanced at his watch. This was quite possibly the longest five minutes of his life, but he wasn't leaving until he completed his mission: Find out why Destiny had been giving him the cold shoulder. Sure he'd kissed her again at his apartment the week earlier, but they kissed once before and she didn't blow him off. Then again, they didn't end up in his room with him on top of her the last time either. Matthew shook his head at the memory and his lack of self-control.

_Saved by the bell, _he thought as the end of school bell rang. The halls instantly filled with kids and their mindless chatter, but there was no sign of Destiny. So Matthew waited… and waited… and waited. The hallway was nearly desolate by the time Destiny emerged from Mrs. Chandler's class. Their eyes met and Destiny greeted him with a frown. Matthew returned a self-assured smile knowing that Destiny couldn't avoid him; she had to use her locker, which was conveniently located next to his.

"So what, are you stalking me now?" She asked as in annoyance as she put in her locker combination.

"Not yet, but I might have to if you keep avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you." Destiny let out a low growl of frustration as she struggled to open her locker.

"Then why haven't you answered any of my text or calls?"

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Oh I don't know, studying for Chemistry. Some of us actually have to study."

"I'll get around to it eventually." Matthew watched Destiny struggle with her lock for a few more moments before moving her aside and opening it for her.

"I could have done that myself," she declared, clearly unmoved by his act of kindness.

"You're welcome," he smiled cheerily, purposely antagonizing her. _You will not win today Miss Evans._They were going to have it out, he was sure about that.

Destiny let her guard down long enough to thank Matthew and put her books away. "Well I need to get going."

Matthew extended his arm thwarting Destiny's hasty retreat. "Not so fast," he said turning on his heels and simultaneously backing Destiny up against her locker. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Destiny asked calmly, desperate to maintain her cool demeanor.

"I don't know, for whatever I did to piss you off."

"I'm not pissed off," she replied quicker than she had intended to.

"Oh right, you've just been '_really busy'_."

Destiny sighed outwardly. As much as she didn't want to get into things at that moment, she knew he wasn't going to drop the issue. Taking off her backpack, she sat on the floor. "I'm upset with myself okay."

Matthew followed suit sitting down beside her. "Why?"

"I keep letting myself be played by you."

Matthew banged his head against a locker in frustration."This is about what happened last week."

Destiny caught herself before she could roll her eyes at his someone so book smart, Matthew sure was dumb when it came to reading her feelings.

I'm not playing you Des, you gotta believe me."

"No, I don't."

"If this is about the almost hooking up thing—" Matthew began.

"This is about you and your hot and cold feelings for me," she cut in. Too nervous to look at Matthew, she stared out into space as she continued. "Sometimes you act like you want more than friendship, but others times you make it clear that you don't. _You _kissed me the day of Nate's party and then told me it meant nothing afterwards. I accepted that and dropped it, but then you turn around and kiss me again? And try to pounce on me?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it pouncing," Matthew began to say before Destiny cut her eyes at him. "I'm sorry."

"I don't need you to be sorry Matthew. I need you to stop kissing me!"

"I don't know if I can," he proclaimed brazenly.

Matthew's chutzpa was one of the things Destiny loved most about him, but at that moment it only upset her. "Well I guess that maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore then." That wasn't what she had intended to say, but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. It would definitely save her from more heartache.

_What?No! No, no, no, no, no_. The conversation was getting worse by the second. "Are you saying you don't want to be friends anymore?" Matthew asked in disbelief.

"If that's what it takes to get you to back off."

_She really means it_. The realization hit Matthew like a blow to the gut. She looked heartsick. He hadn't seen her look so sad since the first time he told her he only wanted to be friends. _The first time? My god I really am an asshole aren't I?_ She was right about everything. He had been playing with her emotions for a long time, but things had changed. He had changed. _I'll prove it._

"I still have feelings for you Matthew," Destiny admitted."But you know that and you use it against me whenever you need someone. I deserve better than that."

"I know," Matthew said lowering his head in embarassment.

"Do you really, because you could have fooled me."

"I do and that's why I've been trying to make it right." Matthew explained. "But you didn't bother listening to any of my messages or reading any of my texts, did you?"

Destiny's shifty eyes confirmed Matthew's suspicions. A dozen texts from him sat unread on her cell phone and she deleted every voicemail he'd left her.

"That's what I thought." Matthew drummed his fingers on the ground as he carefully chose his next words. "You want the truth straight up Des?"

"Mmhmm," she mumbled shaking her head yes.

_Tread carefully Buchanan_, he warned himself before replying. "I like kissing you…a lot. Seriously you have no idea what kissing you does to me."

After last week, she knew exactly what her kisses did to him, but she remained silent keeping her eyes fixed intently on his.

"But more than that, I like you in _that way _and have for a long time. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship with my stupid feelings, so I kept pulling back—it looks like that was a mistake though."

"It was," Destiny said with enough bravado to mask her true feelings. For so long she had hoped that Matthew would admit to having feelings for her, but now that he had she felt conflicted. Was he being honest or was he just trying to save face?

"Even if being together isn't in the cards, I don't want to lose your friendship Des," Matthew said. "I just want a chance to fix the mess I've made."

Destiny wasn't going to make this easy for him. He had a long way to go to prove himself to her. "I guess…if you think you can."

Matthew smiled hopefully. "I know I can, starting this weekend."

"What's this weekend?"

"Prom, if you're willing to go with me?"

"I can't, I already have a date." Destiny stood slipping her backpack over her shoulder.

Matthew's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "Is it Darren?"

Destiny couldn't help but laugh. "No it's not Darren. I'm going with another hottie. You might know her. I'll save you a dance you though. That is if you go."

_Know her? _Matthew smiled realizing that Destiny's date must be Dani. "I'm going to hold you to that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This chapter and subsequent ones have been expanded on and/or edited from the original. I was working on limited time when I originally posted this on the fan forum. However, I have the time to fix it up to my liking/standards, so I hope those of you who already read this enjoy the updates/revision. As always comments are love and much appreciated. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Prom Night**

Fastening his cufflinks, Matthew looked himself over in his bathroom mirror and smiled approvingly. It was times like these that he was grateful for the perks of being Buchanan. Until three days ago he wasn't even sure if he was going to prom, but looking at himself right then he was certain that he'd be one of the best-dressed guys there. While his classmates had to comb through racks of ill-fitting tuxedos from The Suit Depot, all he had to do was pick out one of the dozen of suits hanging in his closet.

For this particular occasion, he settled on an impeccably tailored European-style Ralph Lauren tuxedo. It was a far cry from the boyish Justin Timberlake inspired threads he wore to his first high school dance. He looked like a young Don Draper only with better hair. He didn't always think so, but tonight he thought he looked attractive. Hopefully Destiny thought so too.

After smoothing down the lapels of his jacket, Matthew went into the living room so his mother could give her annual "When did you get so handsome?", "Who told you could grow up?" pre-dance spiel and take a million pictures.

Of the course the minute she saw him she looked like she was ready to cry.

"What?" Matthew asked, not nearly as bothered as his tone made it seem.

"You just look like your father is all." Nora commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked.

"The highest compliment," Nora smiled in return. "Now come here so I can get a better look at you." With a little tug here and a little tug there, Nora straightened Matthew's tuxedo out to perfection. "Just perfect, well almost."

"Almost?" Matthew questioned.

"I just thought, well I hoped you'd be going with a date," Nora replied.

"Maybe next year."

"I certainly hope so; it's your senior prom." Nora reminded him. "Maybe you and Destiny can go together—or not," she backtracked watching him tug at his lip uncomfortably. "Is everything okay between you two? Destiny hasn't been by in a while."

"It will be," he said with a certainty that quelled any concerns his mother might have had. "So what? No pictures?"

Realizing she'd left her camera on her bed, she headed back into her room to retrieve it.

While Matthew waited he glanced at the clock on the wall; it was a quarter after 8 p.m. The dance was already underway, but everyone knew the party didn't really start until 9 o'clock. He wouldn't be surprised if the gym was half-empty. He'd show up fashionably late like all the cool kids and in the process not seem overly eager to catch up with Destiny, even though he was.

His stomach did flips at the thought of his best friend. Even though Destiny was talking to him again he was still nervous. What if she gave him the brush off? What if Dani got in the way? What if he'd missed his chance with her? Sure he told Destiny he was fine with just being friends and he meant it at the time, but in the days since he realized how much of a step backwards that would be. Their feelings for each other were out in the open now. They couldn't take it back. He couldn't go back. He wouldn't. "I'm not giving up."

"Giving up what honey?" Nora asked as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

"Nothing," Matthew replied.

Nora didn't bother pressing the issue further. "Okay one pic."

"Sure," Matthew said laughing at the idea of his mother only taking one picture.

Half a dozen flashes later, Matthew was out the door.

* * *

Destiny opened her front door and was greeted by her beaming best friend.

"Hey hot stuff," Dani winked playfully.

Destiny dismissed her teasing and welcomed her inside. "I just need to grab my purse and then we can go." She disappeared into her bedroom and re-emerged a second later, purse in hand.

"You sure went out all didn't you," Dani commented looking-over her dolled up best friend. "I wonder why?"

Destiny shushed Dani while pointing towards the kitchen. "I don't want Shaun to hear you," she whispered.

Dani pretended to zip her lips, but kept talking anyway. "Did you talk to _you know who_ about _you know what_?"

"Yes we talked."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing."

Puckering her perfectly threaded brows into a frown, Dani crossed her arms and waited impatiently for Destiny to fess up.

"Okay, okay. He said he had feelings for me and wanted to make things up to me—starting with taking me to prom." Destiny prepared herself for the criticism she was sure Dani was going to level against her.

"So you turned him down?" Dani asked.

"Yes, but—"

"Good," Dani interjected, her tone dead serious.

"You don't think I made a mistake turning him down?" Destiny asked in disbelief.

"Even though I think Matthew is perfect for you, I know you guys have a lot to work out," Dani replied. "But it doesn't matter what I think anyway. The question is do you think you made a mistake?"

"For the longest time Matthew was the sun my world revolved around, but I'm not that girl anymore," Destiny answered thoughtfully. "I'm willing to give him another chance, but it's going to be my terms."

"Sounds like plan," Dani smiled. "Now let's get out of here and have ourselves a night to remember."

* * *

The girls entered the dance through a curtain of black and gold beads. The color palette continued throughout the oversized gymnasium with black and gold streamers and metallic stars of various sizes hanging from the ceiling and bunches of balloons scattered throughout.

"This is definitely an upgrade from last year," Dani commented.

"So far so good," Destiny smiled. "Ooh they're playing my song—let's dance."

Matthew was the furthest thing from Destiny's mind as she and Dani danced to the music blasting out of the speakers. She was having fun for the first time in a long time. She hadn't had much reason to smile with the truth about her paternity coming out and her biological father being carted off to prison, but tonight was different. She felt like the teenager she actually was.

She and Dani danced until their aching feet forced them to take a break. They hightailed it to the refreshment table hoping to get at least once drink before the punch bowl was spiked.

"Hey," a familiar voice called out, causing Destiny and Dani to simultaneous look up.

Destiny smiled nervously as her ex-boyfriend made his way over to her. "Hey Darren"

"Hey," he greeted both ladies with a smile.

Dani gave him an acknowledging nod then quickly made herself scarce, leaving the former flames alone to talk.

"You look nice," Darren said once Dani was out of earshot.

"Thank you."

"So I haven't seen Nate, did Dani come alone or something?"

"She's here with me," Destiny said with a slight giggle, still amused that her best friend was her prom date.

"Oh, I thought you'd be here with Matthew."

"Why would you think that?"

"I've seen you guys hugging at school a few times. I figured you two were finally official."

"We're just friends Darren. He was just going through a hard time."

"Isn't he always," Darren replied. "Not that I'm hating or anything—that's not my style. The Buchanan's just always seem to have a lot of _stuff_ going on."

Destiny couldn't argue about the Buchanan's penchant for drama nor could she say a bad word about Darren. He was many things, but a hater wasn't one of them. "I know you're not. You're one of the nicest guys I know."

"Not always, that's actually why I came over," he replied. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how things ended between us."

Destiny had long since moved past that, but she appreciated the gesture. "It's ancient history Darren."

"Maybe, but I still wanted to apologize."

"I'm the one who messed up," Destiny freely admitted. "I shouldn't have slapped you. Everything you said about me was true. I wasn't the best girlfriend and I'm sorry for that."

"And I shouldn't have stuck my nose in things that weren't my business. I should have just been there for you instead of trying to fix things."

"We both made mistakes and we've learned from them. That's what matters."

Darren agreed. "So no hard feelings?"

"None at all."

"So not to be pushy or anything, but how does being friends sound?"

Destiny smiled. Even though she was over what she and Darren shared, she still missed his cheesy humor. "I'd like that."

Darren gave her a quick hug before his date came over and dragged him off to dance.

As if on cue Dani returned. "Was that Whitney I saw Darren leaving with?"

"Yup."

"Are they _together_?"

Destiny shrugged. "I have no idea, but as long as he's happy then it doesn't matter. So back to the dance floor?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

A few songs later, Matthew strolled into the gym eager to find the object of his desire. He knew getting Destiny to let her guard down wouldn't be easy, but Buchanan's never did anything the easy way. He was up to the challenge.

He fought his way through the hot, sweaty crowd until he found Destiny.

She was a vision; her dark braids were pulled into a loose updo save for several loose strands framing her round face. She wore a black strapless ruffled dress with a teal banded waist. She and Dani, who wore a metallic one-strap dress that matched the color of Destiny's waist band, looked like they were having a blast dancing.

Not wanting to break up the festivities, he decided to join them and hope Dani wouldn't cock-block him.

Dani nudged Destiny when she saw Matthew heading towards them. "Here comes trouble," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Destiny stopped dancing and turned around to see Matthew smiling at her. His hair was freshly cut and she could smell his Burberry cologne even though he was steps away from. He wore a perfectly tailored tuxedo complete with a bow tie. She could feel herself blushing and she knew Matthew could tell that his appearance flustered her.

"Don't stop dancing on my account, unless, you don't know how to do this dance?" Matthew said impishly.

"Please," Destiny laughed. "I've was doing the Dougie before they wrote a song about it."

"Well aren't you just a trailblazer?" Matthew teased.

"Don't hate because you have two left feet," Destiny shot back playfully.

"I've got some moves. If you're lucky maybe I'll show you one day."

The extra base in his voice and arched eyebrow clued Destiny in to the double-meaning his comment held. "I bet you do," she replied sheepishly.

Dani mentally searched for a quick escape route as she watched the non-couple's banter; she felt like she was intruding on a private moment.

Sensing Dani's discomfort, Matthew stopped his overt flirting. "So what are you ladies waiting for, are you gonna show me your moves or not?"

"This is between you and Destiny," Dani quickly pointed out. "I'm just an innocent bystander."

"It isn't nice to bail on your date," Destiny said nudging Dani. She wasn't ready to be left alone with Matthew just yet.

"but-," Dani started to protest, before Destiny cut her off.

"No, really." The doe-eyed expression she gave Dani screamed _'Please don't leave on me'._

"Okay fine," Dani conceded.

The trio started dancing and soon a few other friends from classmates joined in. The group spent the better part of an hour playing musical dance partners; Dani danced with Destiny, Darren and Whitney; Destiny danced with Darren, Whitney and Matthew; Matthew danced with Destiny, Whitney and even Dani.

If someone had told Destiny six months ago that Matthew and Dani would be able to dance together, let alone be in the same room without Matthew shooting eye-daggers at her, she wouldn't have believed them. But there he was happily sandwiched between her and Dani, dancing adorably off beat. The trio continued dancing until a lame song came on and the small group dispersed.

Destiny and Dani headed back to their table while Matthew lingered by the refreshment table chatting idly with a few teammates. His attention was never off of Destiny for too long though, his eyes wandering over to her table every few seconds.

Even though her back was turned to him, Destiny could feel his eyes on her. "Is he still staring at me?" she asked Dani.

"Yep," Dani nodded. "It's because you look so hawt," Dani teased.

"This is not funny Dani!"

"It kinda is and you should be enjoying it," Dani insisted. "It's not every day a guy looks at you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're the only girl in the room and you've completely taken his breath away." Dani elaborated.

Destiny started to protest, but this time she was the one who was interrupted.

"Seriously Des, look," Dani urged. "Just a quick peek."

"Okay, okay," Destiny agreed, nervously glancing over her shoulder. She was instantly greeted by Matthew's gaze. To say he looked_ intense _would be an understatement. She'd never seen Matthew look at anyone like that before, not even Dani and he was crazy about her…or so she thought. Either way, her heart was racing and she wasn't sure if it was due to fear or excitement.

Feeling he'd made his point, Matthew flashed a quick smiled then turned his attention back to his teammates, but not before Destiny returned the gesture.

"Told ya," Dani said, clearly proud of herself.

"Okay, so maybe you were right," Destiny admitted. "Big deal". She wasn't trying to play it cool, she really didn't think it was a big deal; at least she wasn't going to let herself believe it was.

Dani shrugged. "Anyway I need to powder my nose," she announced unnecessarily loud.

_Is Dani trying to help me? _Matthew thought to himself upon hearing her.

"No," Destiny mouth to Dani, who smiled wickedly at her in return.

The gesture wasn't lost on Matthew, who bit back a smile. _Well I'll be damned she is trying to help._

"I'll be right back," Dani said before making a beeline for the double doors.

* * *

Five minutes later, Dani was nowhere to be found. Destiny wanted to kill her, leaving here alone and vulnerable like that. Wherever she was, Destiny hoped she was enjoying herself because whenever she came back she was going to be treated to an earful. Destiny was so busy formulating her tirade that she didn't hear Matthew approach her.

He cleared his throat to get her attention, not bothering to hide his pleasure at her rattled expression. "Hey, where's your date?"

"I have no idea—Is that for me?" Destiny asked pointing at the extra drink in his hand.

"Yeah," he replied, handing her a cup of fruit punch. "Don't worry, it's alcohol free. Mr. Vega caught the would-be punch spikers and had them tossed out."

"Was it Justin?"

"Of course," Matthew said gleefully.

Destiny shook her head at her classmate's stupidity. She'd disliked the fool from the first day she met him in gym; he was a complete tool.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful," Matthew said abruptly changing the subject.

"Thanks, so do you—I mean you look handsome," she replied coyly as her cheeks heated in a blush.

"Thanks," he replied equally as bashful "So you having fun?"

"Yeah I guess"

"You guess? Matthew asked surprised by her answer.

"This is all kind of silly. I don't know why we bother."

Confused Matthew asked, "What's silly?"

Pointing to the crowded dance floor she replied, "Prom. People spend tons of money on hair, make up and expensive outfits for what? To drink watered-down punch and grind on each other?"

Matthew tried to offer her a different perspective. "I don't know I look at it as a chance to hang out with friends one last time before the summer. You know, just have a little fun and get a little crazy."

"Ah you mean like having all eyes on you while doing the Dougie in a thousand dollar tuxedo?"

"This tux wasn't a thousand dollars and you got to admit I do a pretty good Dougie…"

"I'll admit you've got some skills," Destiny chuckled. "It was definitely an improvement over last year. You were terrible during StarrXLovers."

Matthew laughed. "I won't argue you there, but I would have never tried out for that stupid play in the first place if you hadn't goaded me into it."

"For a play that never actually happened, it sure did cause a lot of trouble," Destiny said.

Matthew nodded in agreement. "It's funny what a difference a year makes. I'm here alone; Darren's here with Whitney and you're here with my ex-girlfriend."

"That's life I guess," Destiny said.

"Yeah...Hey, so do you want to maybe—"

_Abort! Abort!_ The alarms sounded in Destiny's head, sensing her vulnerable state. "I should get back to Dani," Destiny said cutting Matthew off.

"I thought you didn't know where Dani was?"

"She said she was going to the bathroom. I'm going to go check on her."

"Des wait," Matthew pleaded. "I just want to dance. I promise I won't try anything funny."

"We already danced," Destiny reminded him.

"Yeah as a group, but you said that you'd save a dance for _me_," Matthew reminded her.

"My feet hurt," she cringed at how lame that excuse sounded leaving her mouth.

"So take off your shoes,you can even stand on my feet if you want," Matthew said unwilling to give up. "Come on Des."

"One dance and no funny stuff," she warned. "I'm keeping my shoes on too."

"That's all I need and I promise no funny business." Smiling, Matthew stood and held his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

Destiny took Matthew's hand and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. Serendipitously, the DJ started playing a slow song. Matthew took advantage of the opportunity, pulling Destiny as close to him as comfortably possible and slipping his arms around her waist as their bodies moved in time to the music.

Even though Destiny was wearing four-inch heels, she had to stand on her toes in order to wrap her arms around Matthew's neck. In turn he held her tighter, helping her to maintain her balance.

One dance turned into two and then three as song after song faded into the next. Without a thought Destiny rested her head against Matthew's chest and his hands traveled down her waist finding their home on the small of her back.

The last song of the night ended and Matthew and Destiny separated.

"This was fun," Matthew smiled. Fun didn't even begin to explain it, perfect was more like it.

"Yeah it was cool," Destiny replied.

Matthew couldn't help but chuckle. "We should do it again... like maybe next week? I mean since tonight was so_ cool_ and all." He might have been a little too forward, but he didn't care. He was going with what he felt._ Please say yes. Please say yes. _

"I'll check my schedule and let you know," Destiny said noncommittally, even though she knew her schedule was wide open.

"I'll take that." Matthew smiled. "I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Sure," she nodded and gave him a quick hug before he left.

* * *

"Too cute," Dani said as she bounced over to Destiny.

_Oh crap!_ Destiny took a step back startled by her best friend's reappearance; she'd totally forgotten about her. "Where the heck have you been?"

Flashing her bejeweled compact at her, Dani said "I told you I had to powder my nose."

"That was like fifteen minutes ago."

"And you didn't miss me one bit," Dani said with a knowing smile. "You were too wrapped up in one Matthew Buchanan. I meant that literally if you didn't know. I saw your two dancing."

Destiny rolled her eyes at the brunette in response. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's get out of here. You've got to get your beauty rest. You've got another prom to attend tomorrow remember?"

"Alright, but I want details on the way," Dani demanded.

"Fine," Destiny agreed grudgingly, though she was secretly excited to tell Dani about what she had missed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I apologize for the delay in updates. School has started and things are just getting settled. I will be updating more often here on out.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Date Night**

"A date…with Matthew Buchanan?" Shaun huffed, a vein popping out the side of his neck as he spoke. He couldn't believe his baby sister was going on a date with Matthew after what he did to her.

"What other Matthew would I be talking about?" Destiny said inattentively, more interested in the music playing out of her speakers than the complaints coming out of her brother's mouth.

"One who didn't break your heart into a million pieces?"

_This again?_ Destiny turned the music down before she spoke. "That was a long time ago Shaun. Things are different now, plus it's just a date."

"Well it feels like yesterday to me." Shaun walked over to the vanity where Destiny was getting ready and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I just don't ever want to see you hurt like that again lil D."

"I know you're looking out for me and I'm so grateful, but you don't have to worry Shaun. Matthew isn't going to hurt me."

"Oh I know. I'ma make sure of that."

The gleam in Shaun's eyes as he spoke meant Matthew was in trouble and Destiny knew it. "What do you mean you're gonna make sure of that? Don't go starting anything Shaun."

"I'm not; I just want to make sure the boy has pure intentions is all."

Destiny nearly snorted. If Shaun knew just how impure Matthew's intentions were a few weeks earlier, he'd have a fit—and break Matthew in half. "Don't worry Shaun. We won't do anything that you wouldn't do at our age."

"That's what I'm afraid of." With that, Shaun left Destiny to finish getting ready.

That was a task easier said than done. Even though she played it cool at prom, Destiny had been freaking out since Matthew asked her out. She was so anxious that she hardly knew what to do with herself half the time. She was going on a date with Matthew Buchanan, the boy shed been in love with since freshman year. It seemed unreal, but there she was fretting over what to wear on their first official date.

Holding up two dresses she studied each one carefully. "Fun and flirty in yellow or cute and girly in purple?" After several minutes of back and forth she settled on the lavender one. After slipping it on and zipping up the back zipper, she checked herself out in her body-length mirror. The one-strap dress hugged her in all the right places, yet left enough to the imagination to get Shaun's seal of approval. "You're such a fox, Destiny Evans," she proclaimed proudly after sizing herself up.

She turned the volume on her iPod dock up when one of her favorite songs started playing. She danced around her bedroom singing along as she finished getting ready.

_"My heart stops when you look at me. _

_Just one touch now baby I believe. _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." _

Standing in front of her vanity she pulled her hair into a ponytail then frowned. "Down… definitely." She undid her ponytail and her hair fell down past her shoulders. She grabbed a silver headband and slipped it on then brushed down several flyway hairs. She put a pair of heart-shaped studs in her ears and then completed her look with a light coat of tinted lip gloss.

A flurry of butterflies fluttered in her stomach when the doorbell rang. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her cardigan and rushed out of her room, but Shaun answered the door before made it anywhere near it.

If looks could kill Matthew would have been dead meat. Shaun cautioned her earlier about giving her heart to Matthew again, but judging by the look in his eyes he had a different warning for Matthew.

Destiny tried to postpone Matthew's interrogation by grabbing his arm and trying to quickly lead him out the door, but Shaun stopped her.

"Not so fast lil D—where's your purse?" He asked.

Destiny looked at her empty arm and realized she'd left it upstairs. _Damn it! _She flashed her brother a look that screamed _"you better not scare him away"_ and rushed back to her room.

Once she was out of earshot, Shaun let Matthew have it. "I'll cut to the chase Buchanan. My little sister means a lot to you doesn't she?"

"Yes she does."

"Well she means ten times that much to me. You're not going to hurt her again."

Matthew tried to assure Shaun that he wasn't using Destiny, but he didn't give him a chance. "If that girl comes home unhappy…I'm gonna kick your narrow behind. If she comes home smelling like your cologne…I'm gonna kick your narrow behind. If she comes home with even one hair out place…I'm gonna kick your narrow behind. Catch my drift?"

"Yeah I do," Matthew said nervously.

Shaun patted Matthew on the back forcefully. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

Matthew sighed in relief when he spotted Destiny coming down the stairs. He smiled at her even though his back was still stinging from Shaun's _friendly pat_. "You, you ready?" He stuttered.

Destiny nodded yes and they left after Shaun made it clear that she was to be home at "eleven thirty and not a second later".

* * *

The drive to The Palace was uncharacteristically quiet. Maybe it was nerves or the awkwardness of finally going on a date, but the pair struggled to find things to talk about, at least Destiny did.

Matthew was too busy fawning over her. The first thing he noticed, besides that dress that hit the middle of her thigh, was her hair; something was different. It took a moment but he realized that her braids were gone. In their place were lustrous black tresses that flowed over her shoulder. It was a different look, but he liked it.

While Matthew spent most of the ride struggling to concentrate on the road rather than his lovely date, Destiny panicked.

She wondered if things were things always going to be this weird between them ._No we're better than that/ W__e just need to get over the awkwardness. _Figuring out how was the difficult part. _Maybe I should complement him on his outfit._

She immediately noted how good he looked when he was standing at her front door, but she was too afraid for his health to say anything. Now that they were alone though, she thought maybe she should.

He was wearing dark denim jeans, a white button down with the sleeves casually rolled up, a black vest and a charcoal gray fedora. His outfit reminded her of the one he wore to the dance on the night he was had been a horrible night, especially for Matthew.

Destiny cringed thinking back to how Justin and Becca embarrassed him in front of the whole dance. When she first found out that Matthew had been paralyzed, she never thought he walk again, let dance with her like they had at prom. She would be forever grateful to Dr. Nance for helping Matthew walk again.

Destiny lost her train of thought after she caught Matthew staring at her. She thought she saw him staring at her earlier, but she brushed it off. This time however she was positive he was. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You've been looking staring at me since we left my house," Destiny replied.

"You noticed?" Matthew sounded like a child that had been caught misbehaving. He'd definitely stolen a few, well a dozen glances, but he thought he had been sly about it.

"Yes!"

"So why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"I figured if you had something to say you would have said it."

She had a point. Not that he didn't have something to say, he was just worried about saying something stupid. "I actually did kind of want to say something."

She folded her hands in her lap and stared at him expectantly. "Well.."

"You look beautiful," Matthew finally said.

"Thanks," she replied appreciatively.

"And I really like your hair," Matthew continued. "I've never seen you wear it like that before."

Destiny twirled her hair coquettishly and smiled. "Thanks. I just decide it was time for something different."

"Well it looks beautiful, but then again..." his words trailed off into a huge smile.

She offered a demure smile in return, her cheeks tingling as a flush came across them. No matter how often Matthew complimented her, which was often these days , Destiny still swooned at his adulation. Commissioner Buchanan had definitely taught his son well.

As quickly as it had disappeared, the silence between them returned after their brief exchange. But instead of it feeling awkward and almost uncomfortable, mood was warm. They were both excited and the other could tell without a single word being shared between them.

* * *

Once at the restaurant they were led to a cozy booth where a waiter immediately took their order. Matthew placed his order first getting his usual with Destiny following suit.

After the waiter left to fill their orders Destiny made a confession. "This is a little weird for me."

"So it's not just me?" Matthew laughed nervously.

"No," she replied somberly. "I don't want it to be like this Matthew. I don't want things to get weird between us."

Seeing just how much the uncharacteristic awkwardness between them was bothering her, Matthew put aside his own discomfort to reassure her. Reaching across the table he rested his hands atop of hers. "It doesn't have to be weird. Nothing's really changed Des; you're still you and I'm still me. We're hanging out at The Palace like always."

"All dressed up and holding hands," Destiny added.

"Is it too much?" Matthew asked ready to move his hands.

She assured him he was fine, but still issued a faint warning. "But don't you try to get too touchy feely."

"But I like touching—and feeling." Matthew retorted wantonly without a second thought. Flirting with Destiny had become second nature to him and he didn't expect that to change anytime soon if at all.

"And none of that!" Destiny warned more sternly. That look in his eyes and that bass in his voice is how she nearly lost her pants and virginity a few weeks earlier.

"What?"Matthew asked insincere in his befuddlement.

"You know what I'm talking about Matthew," she admonished him in reply.

Now he really was confused. "What are you talking about. I'm totally lost"

"That thing you do whenever you say something inappropriate."

"I don't do anything," he maintained even as a small smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

"You do, your voice gets ridiculously low and you arch that little eyebrow and –"

"And? Go on…"

"And I don't like," she hissed slightly flustered by his taunting.

"Oh really," Matthew leaned closer to her and then continued, "Because it seems to me like you kind of like. You might even find it a little sexy." Matthew smiled devilishly eliciting an eye roll from Destiny.

She wondered why she even brought this up. He was _never_ going to let it go now.

"You can admit it," Matthew goaded her further, leaning in even closer in the process. "Just say it."

"Okay, maybe you're right," Destiny admitted grudgingly.

"I know," he said in a raspy whisper before returning to his personal space.

"You're terrible."

Matthew shrugged unapologetically. "It's not my fault I have such an effect on you and anyway you should be thanking me."

"For what?"

"For breaking the ice. You can't say things are awkward anymore can you?"

He was right, but she wasn't going to admit it.

The conversation flowed freely thereafter until the waiter brought their food.

Matthew's cell phone rang before he could take one bite. He knew by the ringtone that it was one of his parents, so he had to answer. "Hey mom, what's up?" He excused himself from the table and headed out to the patio.

Destiny pulled out her compact to do a makeup check while she waited.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Bff!"

Startled, Destiny turned her head and saw Matthew's older brother David approaching her. He slid into the seat across from her and immediately started eating off Matthew's plate.

She swatted his hand sending several curly fries flying across the table and scolded him. "David what are you doing?"

"What? You're not going to eat all of this—hey why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm on a date and you're eating his food."

"A Date huh? So Dagwood came crawling back to ya I see."

"His name is Darren and no, it's not him."

"Too bad, that kid had cool hair. Anyway, where's this snot-nosed punk who thinks he's good enough for my bff? Only I can be the judge of that."

"Right here," Matthew answered returning to the booth.

"Lil Bro!" David jumped up and pulled Matthew into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Destiny."

"Really? But she just said she was on—"David's face lit up as the light bulb finally went off in his head. "Oh man I knew you two would get together eventually and now you have…all because of me!"

David's arrogance never failed to astonish Destiny. She couldn't wait to see how he'd claim credit for their burgeoning relationship.

"How do you figure that?" Matthew asked.

"If I hadn't gotten Destiny to Hogwarts you would have never come back to Llanview."

"You mean Warwick," Matthew corrected him.

"Details—the point is if it wasn't for my heroics, you would still be in merry ole England and Destiny would be here tonight with Darwin."

"Darren!" Destiny said.

"Donovan, that's what I said," David replied indifferently. "Now Destiny I need to borrow my lil bro for a second." David grabbed Matthew's arm and dragged him off before he could protest.

"David my food is getting cold."

"This won't take long." David assured him.

"Okay so what do you want?" Matthew asked in annoyance.

"This thing between you and Destiny has been a long time coming."

"There is no _thing _between me and Destiny David, it's just a date."

"Well you want it to be don't you?"

"Of course."

David reached into his wallet and pulled out a small foil packet.

"You have got to be kidding me," Matthew grumbled under his breath as he looked around to make sure no one was around. "David I—"

"Now I know you can handle yourself in the boudoir thanks to the lovely Fawn, but a man can never be too prepared Matthew," David said interrupting his younger brother.

"I don't think I'm going to need this anytime soon."

David brushed off his remake as nonsense." Did you not see how Destiny was looking at you? It was like a lion salivating at the sight of a gazelle."

"What are you talking about!?"

"She wanted to pounce on you Matthew."

Matthew couldn't even think about that when Shaun's threat was still fresh in his mind. "It's not happening tonight—maybe never."

David gave Matthew a friendly pat on the shoulder and slipped the condom into his pocket anyway. "Probably not tonight and maybe not next week or even next month, but it's going to happen. You always have to be prepared Matthew. Step Nora is far too young to be a grandma."

Considering what almost happened between him and Destiny and the fact that he misplaced the condoms David had given him before, his brother had a point. Who knows what would have happened if one of them hadn't come to their senses. They might be shopping for baby clothes right now. "You're right David. Thanks."

"I am? I am!Any time lil bro. Now you be good to my bff…or _else_."

"Bye David." Even after all these years David never failed to surprise Matthew. He wasn't the brightest tool in the shed and no one would ever accuse him of being humble, but he was an overall good guy and meant well most of the time. Even if that meant giving his teenage brother condoms. Not that he'd need them

Matthew reached in his pocket and pulled out the condom, examining the packet. "_Charged Orgasmic Pleasure_, that doesn't sound dangerous at all." He stuffed the condom in the deepest crevice of his wallet and went to rejoin Destiny.

Destiny was restlessly playing with her food when he came back to the table. "What did David want?"

"Nothing really," he claimed, sparing her tales of gazelles and call girls.

Their conversation was easy for the rest of dinner, but Matthew's was eager to get to the second-half of their date. He was hoping to building on the flirting from earlier and maybe even get some cuddle action at the movies.

* * *

A short five-minute drive later, they were at the LP 20 Multiplex stocking up on concessions. They entered the crowded theater and settled into two oversized seats near an exit. After sitting through an eternity of previews and reminders for moviegoers to turn off their phones, the movie finally got under way.

Matthew not-so-smoothly slipped his arm around Destiny's shoulder as the opening credits began. He half-expected her to protest, but she surprised him, snuggling closer to him instead. _So far, so good_, he thought as he gently stroked her arm.

Unfortunately they couldn't say the same about the movie itself. Twenty-minutes into the film they realized it was a dud.

"This is the absolute worst movie I've ever seen in my life and I can't believe you brought me to here," Destiny said.

"What are you talking about, this is awesome. Rotten Tomatoes gave it 20-percent."

"Out of 100," Destiny deadpanned. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you purposely chose this crappy movie just so you could get all up in my personal space. What better place to do that than a dark theater?"

"I would never," Matthew huffed sarcastically before adding, "But if I wanted to get closer to you I could think of a million better places to do that than the movies."

Destiny moved her lips within millimeters of Matthew's ear and whispered "Good because I don't make out in dark theaters and definitely not on the first date."

"Well it's a good thing this is our third date then," He replied flirtatiously. "Tonight is practically two dates in one."

"Even if I counted tonight as a 2-for-1, when was the third date?"

"It was the first actually. You came to my mom and Uncle Clint's wedding with me, remember?"

Destiny chuckled. "As a friend."

"Yeah a friend I almost kissed," Matthew reminded her.

"Almost doesn't count."

Matthew pushed up the armrest between them and slipped an arm around her waist. "A date is a date."

Destiny responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well when you put it that way, how can I argue?"

As unexpected as everything that was happening was, Matthew wasn't going to complain. _Just go with it_. Instinctively he leaned down, his nose brushing against hers, his lips just a touch above hers.

Despite herself, Destiny found her hands pressed firmly against Matthew's chest, prompting him to open his eyes.

He let out a low groan of disappointment when she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go slow," she said, disappointment and annoyance detectable in her voice. She knew better, yet this kept happening. Why the hell was it so hard for her to stay away from him?

"You're right, I'm sorry," Matthew said. The last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable, but that's exactly what he did. "It's my fault."

"No it's not," Destiny assured him. "I'm the one who said we needed to take it slow. I need to follow my own rules."

"Maybe, but I'll still tone down the flirting."

"Maybe a little," Destiny replied.

"I guess we should try to make the most out of this stupid movie," Matthew suggested.

Destiny agreed and they turned their focus back to the screen.

Eventually they got into the film, making fun of at all the plot holes and bad acting. Still, they couldn't get out of the theater fast enough once the movie ended.

Matthew lingered on the porch after driving Destiny home. " I had a lot fun tonight Des."

"Me too even watching that crappy movie."

"Yeah it was pretty bad, but hilarious," Matthew admitted.

"True, but horror films aren't supposed to be funny," Destiny laughed.

"How scary can a film about large prehistoric piranhas be though?" Matthew countered.

"You got a point there." Destiny cracked up thinking about the film's flimsy premise.

"Next time I'll take you to a better movie…that's if you want to do this again." Matthew said switching gears.

"Maybe," Destiny said cautiously, their near kiss still on her mind.

"I can live with that." Matthew knew he had to take things slow especially after their slip up in the theater. "Good night."

"Good night." Standing on her tip-toes Destiny kissed Matthew on the cheek then let herself into her apartment.

Matthew had an extra bounce in his step as he walked back to his car. The date went better than he had hoped. They managed to overcome their initial awkwardness, David managed not to embarrass him in front of Destiny, and he almost got a kiss, which was awesome. Even so he wasn't going to press his luck. He was just going to let things happen in time. Hopefully time was on his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Ocean City**

It had been two weeks since Matthew and Destiny's first date and things were still moving at a snail's pace. All his spontaneous calls just to "hear her voice" and sweet notes he left in her locker had seemingly failed to put a dent in her armor. For someone who claimed to be willing to give him another chance, she was putting up one hell of a fight. Matthew had to constantly remind himself that his past actions put him in his current position and if he wanted Destiny to give him a chance he'd have to work harder. Now that school was out he intended to do just that, starting with a day a fun.

He rang Destiny up at what he was sure she'd claim was an ungodly hour.

After several rings she finally answered. "Matthew?" She sputtered out.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep," she groaned in response.

"You'll have plenty of time for sleep later—Get dressed."

"Get dressed for what? Matthew it's 7a.m."

"So…"

"It's Saturday, the day when normal people sleep in."

"Well we aren't normal people. Besides we have plans."

Her ears instantly perked up at his last remark. "Since when?"

"Since now, so get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll be there in 20-minutes."

"Matt—"He hung up before Destiny could inquire any further. She had no idea what he was up to and that scared and excited her at once. Though sheer strength of will, she pushed herself out of bed and to the bathroom for a quick shower. Finally fully awake she got dressed. Unsure of where Matthew was taking her, she decided to keep things casual wearing dark denim shorts, a pink polo and a pair of cute flats. After getting dressed, she stopped by Shaun's room to let him know she'd be out for most of the day.

He didn't bother asking where she was going because he knew she'd be with either Dani or Matthew and that's all he needed to know. After she came home smiling and fully intact after their date, Shaun had eased up on Matthew a bit. And by eased up, she meant no outward threats of violence. Matthew still knew the deal; he would always be one screw up away from having to deal with Shaun.

Matthew texted Destiny that he was waiting outside and she went to join him. He got out of his car and greeted her with a hug before opening the passenger door for her. He was dressed casually, wearing a black T-shirt, khaki cargo shorts and his trademark smirk.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going now?" She asked as soon as they hit the road.

"It's a surprise, but it'll be fun," he reassured her. "But first we need some breakfast."

They stopped by the Buenos Dias for breakfast then hit the road again.

After an hour in the car, Destiny started to get nervous. They had crossed the state line into New Jersey. "Matthew why are we heading towards Jersey?"

"You ever been to Ocean City?"

"No."

"Well after today you can say you have."

* * *

After another two hours in the car, they reached the family-oriented beach community. "Welcome to Ocean City," Matthew chirped.

Restaurants, shops and amusement park rides lined the lengthy boardwalk. Destiny could barely contain her excitement. It had been years since she'd been to an amusement park or the beach.

"You ready?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah."

They spent the rest of the day exploring the Castaway Cove amusement park. They drove bumper cars, rode several rollercoasters, got cozy on the Ferris wheel and tried their luck at some of the carnival games. They decide to play the Milk Bottle game after Destiny spotted a stuffed animal she liked.

"Three dollars for three tries," the game operator explained.

Matthew handed the scruffy 20-something three dollars and got three baseballs in return. "Let's see what you can do," he said handing the balls over to Destiny.

"You throw like a girl," Matthew teased after Destiny only knocked one milk bottle down.

Destiny stuck her tongue out at him and then threw the next baseball straight into the middle of the milk bottles, knocking all but one of them down. Destiny picked out her prize, a tan teddy bear and lifted it in the air triumphantly proclaiming "Who throws like a girl now?"

"You just got lucky," Matthew said. "I can win you something better."

"I'm glad you said that," she paused pointing at an extra-large stuffed rabbit over at the basketball toss, "because I want that."

"Then you'll have it," Matthew said confidently. Two tries and $6 later she did.

"It's so cute!" She gushed. "I know exactly where to put her."

Matthew shook his head and laughed. He never understood girls' obsession with stuffed animals. "Why don't you go put your loot in the car and I'll order us a pizza." He handed Destiny his keys and she went to the parking lot.

She returned and joined Matthew at the table he'd grabbed for them and a few minutes later they were enjoying lunch.

Unable to eat another bite, Destiny pushed her plate away and watched in wonderment as Matthew scarfed down two more slices of pizza. She had no idea where he kept it all, with his slender frame.

After Matthew was sufficiently stuffed he was ready to pound the pavement again. "You ready?"

"If I get on any rides right now, I might puke," Destiny admitted.

"We can walk lunch off down on the beach."

Destiny slipped off her shoes, carrying them in one hand and holding Matthew's hand in the other, as they walked down to the seashore.

The mild afternoon sun warmed the sand beneath their feet. It was a pleasant companion to the cool Atlantic breeze blowing their way. The grainy sand became mud-like as they neared the water's edge.

"Want to take a swim?" Matthew joked.

"I don't think so," Destiny snorted. "I didn't bring a bathing suit. Besides, I don't want people gawking at me."

"Not even me?"

Destiny bit her lip coyly. "It would be different if it was just us."

"Just how different?" Matthew asked not bothering to hide the mischief in his voice.

Destiny rolled her eyes in disapproval.

Matthew ignored Destiny's riposte; he was too busy planning their next date. _A picnic on LLantano river and a swim…skinny dipping? Nah, she'd never. Swimming, just swimming._

"Hello…earth to Matthew," Destiny snapped. "You zoned out for a minute."

"I was thinking."

"About—never mind I don't want to know."

"I was joking about the swim," Matthew said. "But, you know you're fine the way you are, right Des? Who cares if people stare at us?"

"I know. It's just a little uncomfortable being so exposed."

"I get it," Matthew empathized.

"Do you?"

"I'm on the basketball team," Matthew replied. "I'm not the tallest guy around and it's no secret that I'm skin and bones. I use to compare myself to my teammates all the time, especially in the locker room. I don't anymore, but I still get insecure sometimes."

"Well I think you're fine the way you are Matthew—I always did."

"I know," he said, trying not to blush. "I don't get it though."

"What's there to get, Matthew? You're fine to me."

"I wasn't talking about that," Matthew paused briefly to gather his thoughts. "After how I've treated you, you still cared about me, still wanted me. I still don't understand why. What's so special about me? "

"I can't really explain it," Destiny admitted. She'd asked herself those same questions a million times before and couldn't come up with any reason other than it felt right. "When I first met you I thought you were cute, but I really started to like you after I got to know you. You were smart, funny and kind. And after your accident you were so brave. I admired that."

"If I had my way I would have become a hermit. I didn't want anyone to see me like that."

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind."

"No, I'm glad _you_ changed my mind," he corrected her. "I'm glad you came into my life at all. Things were kind of rough before you came along."

Destiny could definitely relate; freshman year wasn't exactly the greatest time in her life either. Having to relocate to a new city after her father's job was transferred was tough. She hated having to move away from all of her friends and start over at a new school mid-year. Being the new kid was never easy, but in high school it was even worse. Destiny wasn't the kind of girl to pretend to be someone she wasn't just to fit in and that only made her more of an outcast. She didn't care that much, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't glad that Matthew actually acknowledged her the first day of gym.

"I just can't believe it took me so long to realize how much I –" Matthew's eyes shifted away from Destiny's attentive gaze as he forced down the words that were dancing on the tip of his tongue. They were taking it slow and those words were dangerous; they could stop everything cold if he said them before she was ready to hear them.

Destiny squeezed Matthew's bicep, drawing his attention back to her. "How much you what?" She asked.

Matthew paused momentarily as he tried to regain his train of thought. "It, it took me too long to realize how much you mean to me. _This_ aside, you've been so amazing to me and I just want to say thank you."

Destiny smiled appreciatively. "You're welcome."

Matthew let out a low sigh of relief. He was two seconds away from blowing everything to pieces with his stupid feelings, again. _Love_? Where did that come from? Wherever it came from, he pushed the thought out of his mind, especially since he promised himself after everything that happened with Dani that he would never say those words again unless he was a hundred-percent sure. "Come here—I want you to see something," he smirked.

Destiny furrowed her brow, suspicious of his motives.

"Just trust me okay?" The gleam he had in his eyes as he reached for her hand was anything but trustworthy.

She backed away as he tried to take hold of her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to show you something." He reached for her again and she backed up once more.

"Stop it," she insisted.

"Or what?"

"Or—or I'm leaving," she protested.

"Oh really?" Matthew chuckled before lunging at her.

She sidestepped him then ran off.

He tore off down the wet sand after her and easily ran her down, grabbing her by the waist.

"Matthew stop!" She squealed pretending to put up a fight as he dragged her into the shallow water. She gripped his arms as small waves crashed against their bare legs. "I swear I'm going to kill you if you let me go," she threatened.

"Don't worry; I'll never let anything happen to you," he said earnestly.

Destiny smiled inwardly the underlying meaning of his comment immediately registering with her.

Taking hold of her hand, Matthew led her deeper into the ocean, until she was knee-deep in the bluish-green water.

She wrapped her arms around Matthew's waist and he rested his head against hers as they stared out at the expansive ocean. The glimmer of the gold and red sunset dancing on waves was breathtaking. For a moment it was like they were the only two people on the entire beach. All the commotion surrounding them was drowned out by the rattling of waves. It was so peaceful.

If this day could possibly get any better, Destiny couldn't imagine how. It was perfect and that frightened her. "You're making this really hard," she said offhandedly.

"Making what hard?" Matthew asked

"Resisting you."

"Then don't," Matthew said bluntly. "On second thought, resist all you want; I don't mind. This is actually fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, making you all tongued tied and flustered makes my day," he admittedly freely.

"I bet it does—you know what makes mine?" A smirk formed at her mouth.

"What?" Matthew asked his interest piqued.

Destiny grabbed his shirt pulling him flush to her. "Doing this," she said with a laugh and pushed Matthew hard backwards.

He lost his balance and fell into the shallow water. He got up wringing water from the hem of his shirt in vain; he was drenched from the waist down. "I'm so going to get you back for this," he exclaimed as Destiny doubled over in laughter.

"I'm sorry Matthew," she apologized half-heartedly, trying to hold in her laughter. "I'll buy you another shirt.I can't help ya with the pants though."

"No you're not and I have an extra t-shirt and pair of basketball shorts in the duffle bag in my car." Matthew responded.

"Okay, well I think we should probably get going soon."

Matthew agreed, wading through the water after her.

The duo walked back to the boardwalk and was headed toward the parking lot when Destiny stopped in front of a photo booth. "We have to take a picture. I don't want to forget today."

"But I'm wet," Matthew objected.

"It'll only take a minute," Destiny pressed.

He agreed grudgingly and the pair slipped into the tiny booth and Destiny fed the machine five dollars.

"Say cheese," Destiny instructed before the camera flashed. They took several photos each with a different pose: the customary goofy pose, the sexy model pose and the serious pose.

"We've got one more picture, what should we do?" Matthew asked as the camera reset.

"This," a smiling Destiny said as she cupped his face, planting a kiss on his lips just as the camera flashed.

_Best. Date. Ever!_ Matthew thought to himself even as the night breeze sent a chill up his spine.


End file.
